playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Seth (Under Night IN-BIRTH)
Seth is a major character of Under Night IN-BIRTH and is one of BMHKain's playable DLC character in PlayStation All-Stars: Fanfiction Royale. His in-game rival is Kei Takanashi. Biography ON A QUEST TO END A CURSE During the Battles within Night Blade (Yato), The Rebels who wish to repair what was left of their group were forced out of Night Blade, intentionally leaving them wide open from Licht Kreis' Assaults. Seth's Relative is one of those rebels, and Seth wishes to obtain the Indulgence of Rending from Hyde as he believes Hyde is too weak to fully use it's power (Because he is an In-Birth for only a month.), and that Seth believes he can use it better than him in order to end the curse. However his attempts had led him to Failure, and went to a gathering of "Powerful Warriors" after learning there is no Hollow Night that night to obtain what any desperate person would need to achieve their goals; MORE POWER. THE LEGACY OF SETH *Under Night IN-BIRTH (2012) *Under Night IN-BIRTH Exe:late (2013) *Under Night IN-BIRTH Exe:latest (2015) Arcade Opening Seth reminiscences about Night Blade, and the mistakes they made in the past, then, he commented on how important his goal is to end the curse. He knows killing Linne is important, but his Rival has the Required weapon and needs to kill him to obtain it, but failing each time (Possibly implying Hyde keeps escaping.). Thinking about giving up, one of Seth's clients told him of a gathering of powerful warriors occurring at the perfect time: when there is no Hollow Night is occurring... Knowing this may be his last slot for ending a curse that was going on for a long time, Seth, ignoring all other clients, accepted the challenge, hoping he succeeds as his "Rustiest chain is eroding after all this time"... Rival Name: Kei Takanashi Reason: While Seth was thinking to himself about if he'll be able to return home at all, Kei Takanashi attempted to attack from behind with a Death Scythe. Luckily, Seth sensed an entity from behind and used the Indulgence of (WIP): the Eliminator, to deflect the attack. Seth warned Takanashi that if he uses that weapon again, he will blow up his theoretical "chains" and go on a rage. Takanashi, taking this as a joke, summoned his MIND, and tried to attack Seth, but after all the hits were countered, Takanashi called her back. Before the battle began, Takanashi asked Seth if he ever has second thoughts about him murdering innocents. Seth simply replied that maybe he does, but his mind is made up for someone with a monster for a monster like him, and "Whatever the heck that demonized entity is." Connection: While the Persona franchise, & MIND≒0 have many similarities, the latter also has similarities of their own to Under Night IN-BIRTH. For instance, both games include Beings that can't normally Perceive/See (Voids for the Under Night series, and MINDs for MIND≒0.). In addition, these creatures are considered VERY violent in nature, though Kei "Chaos" Asuma can control one, using a codex called "Chaos Code", while most Minders can use MINDS in tangent with the Respective Minder. Ironically, Takanashi, and Asuma have the same first name, and Seth might know the latter in some way. Kei Takanashi, and Gordeau have the same weapon type: a Death Scythe. Finally, in the USA, both games were localized for USA release by AKSYS Games. Ending (WIP) Gameplay (Square Moves) *- - TBA * - or - TBA * - - TBA * - - TBA * - (midair) TBA * - or (midair) TBA * - (midair) TBA * - (midair) TBA (Triangle Moves) *- - TBA *- or - TBA *- - TBA *- - TBA *- (midair) TBA *- or (midair) TBA *- (midair) TBA *- (midair) TBA (Circle Moves) * - - TBA * - or - TBA *- - TBA *- - TBA * - (midair) TBA * - or (midair) TBA * - (midair) TBA *- (midair) TBA (Throws) * - or - TBA * - - TBA *- - TBA (Trigger Moves) *Item Pick-up - *Block - *Evade - + Left Analog Stick (Super Moves) * - (Level 1): TBA * - (Level 2): TBA *- (Level 3): TBA (Theme: Under Night In-Birth OST: Monochrome Memory(Seth's Theme)) Quotes & Taunts (WIP) Intros & Outros (WIP) Costumes School Uniform * Default: In-Birth attire * Lv. 6: School Uniform * DLC: Fan Art; Winter Attire Profile Items Minions * Lv. 8: Hyde * DLC: Yuzuriha Category:DLC Ideas Category:Under Night IN-BIRTH Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:Third-Party Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Only on Playstation Category:Manga/Anime Category:Character Ideas